Open Your Eyes
by PrincezzShell101
Summary: Written for a prompt request. After the incident at the Elysian hotel Sam is feeling sick. Gabriel was killed by Lucifer, is meant to be dead, yet Sam hears his voice. Is this just a hallucination from Sam's sickness or is Gabriel really still alive? Sabriel if you squint. Sorry if the summary isn't that good.


_**This is written for SamxJazzlover23 who sent me a prompt request.**_

_**The prompt was- "Sam gets sick the night after the DVD incident and Gabriel has returned to take care of him."**_

_**Also if you guys want me to write a one-shot of your choice then feel free to PM me your prompt requests. I'll see what I can do :)**_

* * *

The DVD had, no doubt, sparked numerous arrays of feelings deep down within Sam Winchester's soul, hit a very sensitive nerve inside his being, something which he just couldn't ignore even if he tried. It was a fact, a damn well straight one, that Gabriel had done everything he had done just to 'save their sorry asses.'

He had even admitted it himself.

_"Everything I've ever done was all for you two knuckle heads, you know that right?"_

Those words, which Gabriel had spoken to him privately in the Elysian hotel, just before he had set upon starting his 'fool proof' plan to seduce Kali so he could get a hold of the blood that bound Sam and Dean to her. Turns out the 'fool proof' plan wasn't exactly as _fool proof _as Gabriel thought it would be. It failed, coincidently.

But no, that wasn't even the point. The point was that Gabriel actually _cared_. Cared about them enough to sacrifice his life to save them.

_Sacrifice_...

In the end it turned out that way. Gabriel had sacrificed himself for _them_. He had faced his own brother, angel blade wielded in front of him and no way out, just _stood there_ and tried to talk it out with his older sibling. That of course did not work. Gabriel was killed. And now he was gone.

_Gone..._

* * *

"Sammy, you okay? You don't look too good buddy."

"Believe me, Dean, I don't feel it either," Sam sighed. Ever since they had got back from the Elysian hotel he had felt somewhat off. His skin felt all sweaty and clammy, too hot and tight for his own body, while in the meantime his head was brewing up one hell of a migraine. To say the least, it was pretty clear that he wasn't in tip top shape.

"I don't need to get you any pain medication while I'm out do I?" Dean was heading out. Some pie and a beer was on his list of 'to do things' after today's long line of events.

"No, don't worry Dean. Just go out and have fun. You've earned it." Sam smiled at his brother who, with a little bit of strain, smiled back.

"Okay Sam, if you're sure. I'll be back soon. You good to stay here, yeah?"

"Yeah, Dean, I'll be fine. Just go." Sam rolled over on his side, closing his eyes. He heard his brother's sigh of defeat -or was that tiredness?- before the slam of a door, followed next by the familiar roar of the Impala engine as it tore out of the motel car park.

It was silent after that. Unless of course, if you counted out the continuously annoying and rather loud thumps of his heart that seemed to reach his head in a refracting and effortless way, added on with the frequency that his ears rang. Yes, it was quite silent indeed.

"Sam?"

That voice. No. No way. It was not possible. He was dead.

_Dead._..

"Sam, I'm not dead. I'm right here."

_No. No. No. No. No. Gabriel is dead. Lucifer killed him. He's gone._ Sam clenched his eyes shut tighter, body folding in on itself as he tried to shake the ill words of his imagination out of his mind.

"You're not imagining this Sam. I'm not dead. I'm here. Can't you hear my voice?"

"No. You're not here. Not here. You're dead. Gone. You're not here. Not here," Sam muttered, rocking back and forth.

"Sammy, please, just stop. I'm here. I'm not imaginary. I promise."

Sam gasped as a hand touched his forehead, fingers splaying out and wiping away a sheen of sweat that had been covering his brow.

"Geez you're hot kiddo. You're not coming down with anything are ya?"

This time the voice sounded concerned. The hand on his forehead moved up, fingers grazing past his hairline and curling into his short locks as they seemed to massage his scalp gently.

"Sam, Sam, Sam. What am I going to do with you, huh?"

That was it. Sam couldn't take it. He opened his eyes, slowly, as to prepare himself for what he would see. Probably nothing anyway. He was hallucinating. That touch, it wasn't real. Gabriel was gone, and he was never coming ba-

"G-Gabe?"

_Or maybe he was real..._


End file.
